


Warmth

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, oh what is this? another ship. the horror, this is a comfort ship for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Day 2 of LWA Rare Pairs
Relationships: Jasminka Antonenko/Sucy Manbavaran
Kudos: 10





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Jasminka and Sucy are soft girlfriends. Thank you

Sucy frowns pensively at the small printed numbers on the thermometer. She clicks her tongue in distaste, placing it on the desk and turns toward the girl bundled underneath the thick, woolen blankets. _“Sinta,_ your temperature increased horribly in one hour. I’m getting the nurse.”

Jasminka shakes her head to the best of her ability, trying to fight back the grimace as a sharp, piercing pang resonates inside her skull. “No doctors, dumpling. I’ll be right as rain in a few hours, I just need to close my eyes.”

“You closed your eyes for an hour.” Sucy interjects dryly, crossing her arms across her chest. Jasminka nods sleepily, bunching her fabric up to her chin with a hopeful look in her gaze. Sucy looks at her for a few seconds, her frown twisting slightly into the hint of a smile before she lets out a resigned sigh.

“Alright fine. But the second you’re up, I’m making you take your antibiotics.”

Jasminka chuckles softly, her eyes slowly falling shut as her breathing started to slow down. Sucy pushes her hair out of her eye, before returning to the chair she’s been sitting on for the past hour. She hasn’t done anything else but looking after her…friend. Yeah, Sucy doesn’t have enough hours of the day to properly analyze every thought that crosses her mind when she thinks about Jasminka. All she can pinpoint is…warmth.

Jasminka makes her feel warm, which was foreign feeling to her, since Sucy’s never felt anything but cold in her life. But those feelings can be pondered over at another time, another day, with someone who has a better grip on warm emotions and warm words and warm hands.

Right now, Sucy returns to her dutiful duty of watching, her eye silently tracking every rise and fall of Jasminka’s chest, the soft locks that fall to frame her warm cheeks, the curve of her lashes and the fullness of her lips—Sucy looks away with a flush.

Warm.

The brush of skin against hers causes a gasp to stick to her throat, turning her gaze down at the pinkie finger that rests against hers. A silent request. Sucy darts her gaze around the room, expecting Amanda or Constanze to burst out somewhere and squash this warm feeling that spreads through her chest. But no one jumps out, there’s no loud exclamations or teasing drawl, there’s only the soft sound of Jasminka’s breathing. And the warm touch of her pinkie against hers. Sucy swallows her nerves, feeling something tight settle onto her chest, squeezing and pinching her heart—and she links her pinkie with Jasminka’s before she could convince herself not to.

_Warm._

She smiles.


End file.
